Pillados
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: Maldito zorro, lo iba a matar, joder que lo mataría apenas los pillara de nuevo, maldito zorro pervierte hijas virginales. NaruHina 100%


**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Pillados"**

 **By: AsahiDragneel77**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Naruto-kun, no toques ahí

—No estoy tocando, sólo lo rozo suavemente

—Naruto-kun, deja de pellizcar mi trasero

—Aw, creí que era el mío

—Mueve tu pierna de allí

—¿Mi pierna?, oh esa no es mi "pierna"

—Naruto-kun es un pervertido

—Lo dice la chica que esta acariciando mi trasero

—Es tu culpa

—¿por que?

—Por tener el trasero redondo y suave

—Hina es una chica pervertida

—No es cierto, sólo verifico la calidad de la mercancía

—me tratas como a un pedazo de carne

—No pienses eso Naruto-kun, eres mas que un pedazo de carne

—Eso no es mejor

—Lo mejor sería que dejaras de pellizcar mis pezones

—Cariño, no dejes marcas allí

—Amor, espera no bajes mis pantis, Naruto-kun no metas tus dedos

—Hina-chan prefiere que meta otra cosa

—No, es decir... Aquí no, nos van a pillar

—Sólo metí mi mano en tu pijama, nadie nos verá

—Naruto-kun, ya me has quitado la pijama

—Ups, creí que era solo una sábana

—No hagas eso, es vergonzoso

—Solo estoy abriendo tus piernas

—No respires cerca de allí

—¿Prefieres que lo bese?

—¡Aaahhh! n-no chupes, ¡Hmmm!

—Es delicioso, voy a seguir comiendo

—¡NGH! Ahí, sí s-se siente ¡Hmmm!

!CRACK! La puerta se abrió de golpe.

—¡Hinata, hija! ¿Estas bien? -entró Hiashi a la habitación con desesperación-

—¡PAPÁ! -gritó la Hyuga cubriéndose con la sábana-

—¡QUE DEMONIOS!

—Suegrito hehehe -saludó nervioso el rubio asomándose entre las sábanas-

—¿Por que entraste sin tocar? -reclamó la peli azul-

—Creí que tu fiebre había empeorado y que estabas delirando -aclaró molesto-, ¿Como entró este pelmazo?

—Por la ventana -respondió orgulloso-

—¿Que haces debajo de las sábanas? -preguntó con una mirada fría y aura asesina-

—Usted que cree... Estoy comiendome a mi novia -respondió con obviedad-

—¡U-Z-U-M-A-K-I! -comenzó a tronarse los dedos-

—Preciosa -se dirigió a su novia, recostó suavemente su barbilla en el pubis de ella-, creo que debo irme, Te amo.

¡SMAK!

Resonó el beso que le dio el Uzumaki a la chica en su entrepierna aún abierta, salió de entre las sábanas, cogió su playera de los power rangers y salió corriendo hacía la ventana.

—Adiós suegrito -se despidió con la mano-, después terminamos la tarea guapa -le dijo a su novia guiñándole un ojo y lanzándole un beso antes de saltar por la ventana-

—¡TE MATARÉ, UZUMAKI! -amenazó el Hyuga mayor desde la ventana-, y TÚ -señaló a su hija-, volverás a usar la ropa de castidad.

—No lo haré padre, esa ropa es molesta y no sirve para nada -replicó con los mofletes inflados-

—¡Sirven para conservar tu virginidad!

—No sirve, Naruto-kun siempre logra abrirlo de todas formas

—Ese maldito zorro -pensó furioso el Hyuga-

—Debo vestirme, ¿podrías salir?

—Mandaré a sellar la ventana -susurró-

—No te molestes, ya tiene otras rutas para entrar

—Entonces voy a matarlo

—No puedes, es mi prometido

—Es un pervertido, eso es lo que es

—Te agrada, los dos sabemos que en el fondo, Naruto-kun te agrada

—Bueno, que ande manoseando a mi hija no es agradable

—solo estaba palpando

—ese zorro te esta llevando por mal camino, esta el la octava vez en el mes, la próxima vez traeré un arma

—Si tocarás antes de entrar te evitarias el pillarnos.

—Mataré a ese zorro -dijo molesto al salir de la habitación-

Hinata suspiró sobre la cama, llevó su mirada hasta la ventana y sonrió cuando vio una mata rubia asomarse.

—¿Ya se fue? -preguntó el Uzumaki-

—Esta furioso -respondió divertida ella-

—jeje, bien -dijo entrando de nuevo a la habitación-, debo terminar mi cena

—Naruto-kun, mete tus dedos -dijo traviesa mientras él se colaba por debajo de las sábanas-

—jeje, si preciosa

—No, ¡Hmm!, no los metras en mi trasero

—Lo siento, me confundí de agujerito

—Pervertido

En la sala, Hiashi hablaba molesto por teléfono, mientras su hija menor le miraba divertida

—Te digo que tu hijo estaba abusando de mi Hinata, es un pervertido como tu esposa

—¿Les has vuelto a pillar?

—Namikaze, debes controlar a tu hijo

—Sabes que no van a dejar de hacerlo, lo mejor es que dejes de preocuparte y de acosarlos, o seguirás pillándolos una y otra vez

—Sabía que no podía contar contigo, rubio teñido

—¡Soy rubio natural!

—Como sea -dijo antes de colgar-

Se sentó de golpe en el sillón, entonces como por artes del destino escuchó un gemido que venía del segundo piso, una vena resaltó en su frente, se levantó hecho una furia, tomó la katana de colección que había en el estudio y subió cual zombie hasta llegar a la habitación de su hija donde desenvainó el arma

—¡TE MATARÉ, CABRÓN TEÑIDO!

—Parece que hemos sido pillados, de nuevo -besó a Hinata en los labios mientras se colocaba correctamente el pantalón-, me voy, descansa por que fue un gran orgasmo -salió por la ventana al ver que Hiashi iba hacía él con arma en mano-, y por cierto, soy rubio natural suegrito

Hiashi sólo quedó en la ventana moviendo la katana arriba y abajo mientras se imaginaba rebanando al zorro, desgraciados Uzumakis Namikazes, sucios pervertidos, maldito rubio teñido corrompe hijas virginales, los mataría a todos, ya se enteraría la próxima vez que los pillase.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Volví con nuevo One Shot... tengo cerca de 10 a medio escribir sin contar los capítulos de mis fics... decidí hacer algo cortito esperó haya quedado bien... gracias por todo su apoyo, saben que les amo... por cierto a AkimeMaxwell, creo que así es, nena envíame como te gustaría aparecer en el One Shot, nombre y características fisicas básicas... no he podido terminarlo por eso... bueno besitos**


End file.
